ICarly World War 3
by PolishFighter123
Summary: This is my first FanFic. I hope you will like it. More informations at the start. Waring (Creddie and World War 3). I'm not the best from English, so don't be angry for my dictionary problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, That's my first fanfic so don't expect that I will make very good funfic.**  
><strong>That's a creddie, so there's no place seddie.<strong>  
><strong>Don't expect that I will making this story with no dictionary problems ( I'm not the best from English)<strong>  
><strong>Let's start!<strong>  
><strong>( In this story will be new characters - one from Poland, second form Russia, and the last - Germany - I'm doing this because I'am actualy from Poland).<strong>  
><strong>Sorry that I have many of this new informations, but that will be last - Because I don't sure I give that Information that In my FanFic all peoples from ICarly team will be have 15 age years.<strong>

* * *

><p>Warsaw, Poland 2008, 1 March<p>

Tom was a normal 15 years old teenager . He lived in Poland, he have got some friends, he was happy. But in one think he was other than normal people in his age - He have got big talent to I.T. One day someone from small I.T. corp saw he's got talent. Watching the YouTube he saw that he will be in future coder. The director want him to come to Seatlle. For promise of good education he promised him after graduation work with large earnings in his corp. He accept that. 28 Days later Tom have flight from Warsaw national airport the name Frederick Chopin. He's new live had to start by 17h. Tom was happy. He renember the day,  
>when Russia declars war on alliance of Ukraine, Bylarus and Gergoria.<p>

Seattle, USA

'In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1'- Said Freddie.  
>'Hi people from Earth'- Said Carly.<br>'That's ICarly !' - said almost simultaneously Carly and Sam.

After the Show, 19:30

'What do you want to do now Sam?' - Said with a smile Carly.  
>'I don't know, what about you Frednub?' - Said Sam.<br>'Let's watch something in TV!' - Said Carly.

20 minutes later...

'It's now the global news - Vladimir Putin with government declard war on Iraq and Mongolia.' - Said reporter from BBC News.  
>' We have got the ather news that Russians maked new country named Federal Socialist Rebublic of Ukraine. The new country have border with Romania, Moldavia and Russia. The capital is Odessa.' - Said other reporter.<br>'If Russiens will still declars wars for new countries, I'm afraid, but I hope that Russiens didn't make third World War. I think that I'm will go to smoothie. Someone comes with me?' - Said Freddie.  
>'I can't. I think I should go home now. Bye Carly, Bye Fredward.' - Said Sam in a rush.<br>'I think that I will go sleap now.' - Said Carly.  
>'Ok, Bye!'- Said Freddie.<br>'Bye.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy that I can upload new chapter. Good reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Seattle, USA 2008, 2nd of March, Friday, 12:00<em>

_When the engine's stop everybody could go from plane to arrivels. Tom with his guardian - James, have went after that to airport's McDonald._  
><em>'Are you hunguary?' - Asked James.<em>  
><em>'Not much but if I could can get Hamburegr I will be happy.'- Said Tom.<em>  
><em>'Ok. From where did you have that cap?'- Asked James looking for a cap with title FC Bayern Munchen.<em>  
><em>'I've got it from the time when I was in Munchen in Germany, at Alianz Arena (if somebody didn't know what is it, It's a Stadium).' - Answerd Tom.<em>

_30 minutes later..._  
><em>'You will be living with me in apartament in Bushwell Plaza' - Said James.<em>  
><em>'Ok.' - Said Tom.<em>  
><em>'Are you ever hear about ICarly?' - Asked James.<em>  
><em>'No. What is it?' - Answerd and Asked Tom.<em>  
><em>'You saying true? I can't bealive that you didn't hear about it. It's a funny comedial serial, with website.' - Said James.<em>  
><em>'They living there?' - Asked and point a big tower in front of them.<em>  
><em>'Yup.' - Answed James.<em>

_When James and Tom go with their suitcases to their apartament..._

_'I hate chemist!' - Said Sam._  
><em>'Good news is that we finishd today and we have weekend now!' - Said Carly.<em>  
><em>'It's true. I'm so happy.' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'Let's go to me!' - Said Carly.<em>

_At the lobby of Bushwell plaza..._

_'I'm sorry, is there someone?' - Asked James._  
><em>'Oh no! Another teenager!' - Said angry Lembert.<em>  
><em>'We're form POK corporation. I'm James. - Said James.<em>  
><em>'Grab that. Your apartament will be have got title T&amp;J. Now go away!' - Said more angry Lembert.<em>  
><em>'Okay' - Said surprised James.<em>

_20 minutes later..._

_'I wonder who is this new student was talking teacher from Maths about.' - Said Carly._  
><em>'I will be happy if it not be second Frednerd.' - Said Sam.<em>  
><em>'I heard that!' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'Hi Spenc... who is it?' - Said Carly.<em>  
><em>'Nice too met you... I'm James' - Said James.<em>  
><em>'And I'm Tom. I think that the teacher from maths have sad it.' - Said Tom.<em>  
><em>'I'm Car...' - Said Carly stoped by Freddie.<em>  
><em>'I'm Freddie. I see that you not from US don't you?' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'Actualy I'm from Poland. I now you, you, and you. Your brother, Spencer already said about you, and your friends. And you are Sam yes?' - Said Tom.<em>  
><em>'Yes... I think that I should go to Home. Bye.' - Said Sam.<em>  
><em>'Sam wait!' - Said Carly going out of her apartament.<em>  
><em>'I see that you got expirencs with special effects. My specialty is coding.' - Said Tom.<em>  
><em>'Why did you come here anyway?' - Asked Freddie.<em>  
><em>'The head of the company in which I will be work offered me education in seattle. I accept it so that's why I'm here.' - Said Tom.<em>  
><em>'When you end go to home, Tom, ok?' - Asked James.<em>  
><em>'Ok. Bye.' - Said Tom.<em>  
><em>'Bye.' - Said James.<em>  
><em>'Where will you learn?' - Asked Freddie.<em>  
><em>'I heard about Rideway or something. Sorry I forgot.' - Said Tom.<em>  
><em>'That's the school where we learnig!' - Said happy Freddie.<em>  
><em>'Nice!' - Said Tom.<em>  
><em>'So, what do you want to do?' - Asked Freddie.<em>  
><em>'I don't know.' - Said Tom.<em>  
><em>'When Carly will come back I'll go with you and with her to guided you around Seattle ok?' - Asked Freddie.<em>  
><em>'You don't have too.' - Said Tom.<em>  
><em>'I will do as you want.' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'Ok.' - Said Tom.<em>  
><em>'I've got last question. Did you now what's going on In Easten Europe?' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'That's one of this questions what I don't want to answerd. I could imagine what will happens when new world war start. Milions of death people's, destroyed all cities, even countries.'- Answerd Tom.<em>  
><em>'Ok. Did you using some special items to make movies? If no i can teach you.' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'Ok, we will make a agreement. I will teach you code, and you will teach me special effects and making movies. Ok?' - Said Tom.<em>  
><em>'Ok!' - Said Freddie.<em>

_Back to Sam and Carly..._

_'Sam wait, wait!' - Shout Carly._  
><em>'Ok.' - Said Sam.<em>  
><em>'What's going on Sam?' - Asked Carly.<em>  
><em>'I think I like him.' - Answerd Sam.<em>  
><em>'That's not the reason why you ran out.' - Said Carly.<em>  
><em>'I now, but in my situation you maked the same. True?' - Asked Sam.<em>  
><em>'True. Now let's get back to them.' - Said Carly.<em>  
><em>'Ok.' - Said Sam.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter. I'm so happy!.**  
><strong>I know that you probobly want to have war now, but you maye be sad when I say it - I want to make very big FanFic, with 100 thousend words. Probobly I will add War in the half of this Fiction.<strong>  
><strong>Let's start!<strong>

* * *

><p>Munchen, Germany 2008, 2nd of March, Friday, 08:00<p>

Max is from Germany. He born in Munchen. When Tom and he met their stay friends.  
>He have got a YouTube chanel about games. That was his hobby. He have doing it by programs like Unity3D, C++, JavaScript, and more. When he was doing one of his new mini-games he saw a comunicate in skype.<p>

'TheBTom123 is caling' - he read.

He click the button and than he saw his old friend from Poland.  
>'Hi Tom!'- Said Max.<br>'Hi Max!' - Said Tom.  
>'Is fun in Seattle (I have to draw dobule ,,t'' or dobule ,,l''?)Tom ?' - Asked Max.<br>'Yes. I think somebody likes my. One girl.' - Said Tom.  
>'I now that you're the lucky men. You have got more luck then I :).' - Said Max.<br>'I'm happy. Think why.' - Said Max.  
>'Let me think... I don't know.' - Said Tom.<br>'I'm happy because I'm fly with my family to Seattle too!' - Said Max.  
>'That's good news... When?' - Asked Tom.<br>'Probobly a week or two.' - Said Max.  
>'Ok.I think I should go. Bye.' - Said Tom.<br>'Bye.' - Said Max.

Back to Carly and Sam at the Shay's apartament...

Seattle, USA

2008, 2nd of March, 14:00

'Did you think he likes me?' - Asked Sam.  
>'I don't know. Most of time he was speaking with Freddie, when we're showing him Seattle. Ask him.' - Said Carly.<br>'I have to ask Fredork? I don't want to.' - Said Sam.  
>'If no what you want to do?' - Said Carly.<br>'Can you ask him to say you, and you to say me?' - Asked Sam.  
>'I can, but you have to make something for that.' - Said Carly.<br>'What did you want?' - Said Sam.  
>'I ... don't know. When I will need you I will ask ok?' - Asked Carly.<br>'Ok.' - Said Sam.

30 minutes later at Groovie Smothie with Freddie and Tom...  
>'... so that's how I make videos.' - Said Freddie.<br>'You have big experience in this. I'm happy that I can do it know!' - Said Tom.  
>'You too in your ,,coading blox'' :). I don't bealive that now I can start coding!' - Said Freddie.<br>'Sorry that I have to say something.' - Said Tom.  
>'Ok.' - Said Freddie.<br>'I think that I like Sam.' - Said Tom.  
>'Realy? I'm sure that she will be happy. Wait a minute. I heare someone is caling.' - Said Freddie.<br>'Ok.' - Said Tom.  
>-What's going on Carly? -Asked Freddie<p>

- Is Tom with you?-Said Carly

-Yes -Said Freddie

-Let's met in my apartament at 18:00 ok?-Said Carly

-Ok-Said Freddie

-End last think. No one alse okay?- Said Carly

-Okay- Said Freddie

'Who was this?' - Asked Tom.

'Carly.' - Answerd Freddie.  
>'Are you dat... I mean are you together?' - Asked Tom.<br>'No. I like her, but I don't think that she likes me.' - Said Freddie.  
>'Don't worry bro. I think that she likes you.' - Said Tom.<br>'Well... I don't know.' - Said Freddie.  
>'And one think. At the morning I was speaking by Skype with my friend Max, from Germany. He said that he will come to Seattle by week or two.' - Said Tom.<br>'Ok. Thanks for information. Bye!' - Said Freddie.  
>'Bye!' - Said Tom.<p>

At 18:00 in Shay's apartament...

'Hi.' - Said Freddie.  
>'Hi.' - Said Carly.<br>'What do you want?' - Asked Freddie.  
>'Well, you know that Sam likes Tom?' - Said Carly.<br>'You like him?' - Asked Freddie.  
>'No. Sam just want to know is Tom likes her.' - Said Carly.<br>'Why didn't you ask him?' - Said Frddie.  
>'He will think that I like him. Please told me.' - Said Carly.<br>'Ok. From this what I know he said that he likes her.' - Said Freddie.  
>'Thanks for information.' - Said Carly.<br>'No problem.' - Said Freddie.  
>'Do you want to go with me to Groovie Smothie?' - Asked Carly.<br>'Why no. Okay.' - Said Freddie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people from other computer! First of all, thanks for 1st review.**  
><strong>I now that probobly most of you will watch it when I go sleap, so please give's reviews. I probobly will read it in Saturdays and Sundays, so don't be angry that you want to say something to me, and I will didn't answerd it in days from Monday to Friday. And last thing. I didn't make this story to insult other people like Russien's, Ukraine's, Bylaruse's (Did I properly write it?), Iraqan's and other people.<strong>  
><strong>For the end I want to sorry you that I have make some errors in sentences at the last story. It was night and I haven't got time to check it.<strong>  
><strong>WARNING SPOILER<strong>

Only one thing I can imagine that Carly likes Freddie is that she's started to look at him from other perspective past Girl chocice dance.  
>Because I don't have any idea, my story will be have a small part similar to the story ,,I'm hire with my boyfriend''.<p>

**END OF SPOILER**

**Let's the story be contunied!**

* * *

><p>Dmitri was an Russian solider. He born in Soviet Union. When Soviet fall the new govorment give him citizenship of Russia.<br>When he heard the news about war with Ukraine, Bylarus and Gergoria, he go to army.  
>He was fighting in Ukraine with his friend from school Pietr. One day they's division have been atacked by Ukraine's rocket artillerys. When they fled, one of the rockets hit the place where Pietr ran.<br>10 seconds later nobody could see him. Only what they see was big red spot.

Rehi, Moldavian, Romanian and Federal Socialist Rebublic of Ukraine border.  
>2008, 2nd of March, 19:30<p>

Because new country haven't got any army 60% of soliders was Russien's, but only 40% was Ukraine's.  
>Dmitri was a sergeant of one of the Ukraine's paratroopers division.<br>When in outsaide was raining four soliders with new uniforms, of new country were at the black control tower.

Inside of tower...  
>'I'm happy that I don't have to fight with Ukraine's anymore, but only patrol the border with Romania!' - Said very happy Dmitri.<br>'Me to. This war is madness and hell. I don't want to fight with NATO, sergeant Dmitri.' - Said one of the soliders. 'I don't think that could happen, but better to be prepared.' - Said  
>'That's true. Let's watch TV!' - Said one of the said one of the youngest soldiers in companion.<br>'Jack!' - Said Sgt. Dmitri  
>'What do you need sir?' - Asked recruit Jack.<br>'Bring us some bear.' - Said Dmitri.  
>'Yes sir!' - Said Jack.<p>

Returning to yesterday at the US time...

_Seattle, USA 2008, 2nd of March, 18:25_

_'I'm happy that Sam will be have normal gay as a boyfriend.' - Said Carly._  
><em>'Me to. Maybe she would be more peaceful.' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'I did not know that the poles are so well educated. I thought that Poland is a poor country post communist.' - Said Carly.<em>  
><em>'I thought the same like you, but Tom has sad that Poland look's like we sad 19 years ago. Now we can compare Poland to Great Britain, France, or even Germany.' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'Do you want any milkshake?' - Asked Carly.<em>  
><em>'I will love to.' - Said Freddie.<em>

_2 minutes later..._

_'Two milkshakes please.' - Said Carly to T-bo._  
><em>'Ok two milksakes.' - Said T-bo.<em>  
><em>'I'm sorry you're alone?' - Said someone.<em>

_When she turned around she saw another new student, from the UK. Because she didn't want to talk to anyone she told no thinking about it:_

_'I'm here with my boyfriend.' - Said without thinking about it longer Carly._  
><em>'Sorry.' - Said a boy.<em>  
><em>'Well now gotten myself into. Shit.' - Thought Carly.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome people from other continents or the same. First of all I'm happy because more than 50 people read part of this story, so I'm happy. You now what happen in last chapter, if no go and read. Please give more reviews.**  
><strong>Let's start!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Seattle, USA 2008, 2nd of March, 18:50 <em>

_'What I will tell him! He will be thinking that I'm an idiot.' - Carly thought._  
><em>'That's your's' - Said Carly to Freddie.<em>  
><em>'Thanks. Wait. What's going on?' - Asked Freddie.<em>  
><em>'Pretend that you are my boyfriend.' - Said Carly.<em>  
><em>'But Wha...' - Said Freddie interrupted by Carly.<em>  
><em>'I'll explain it later.' - Said Carly.<em>  
><em>'Ok.' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'What's going on! Is this really happening?' - Freddie wondered.<em>  
><em>'Please take this.' - Said Carly.<em>  
><em>'Thanks.' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'I have a question for you my boyfriend.' - Said Carly.<em>  
><em>'Yes, girlfriend?' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'What were you talking with Tom?' - Asked Carly.<em>  
><em>'We talked about some tech staff's. He said that he's friend from Germany will be live in Seattle by week or two.' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'This friend from Munchen?' - Asked Carly.<em>  
><em>'Yup.' - Answerd Freddie.<em>

_For another 5 minutes to drink they milkshakes nobody saying anything. Freddie broke the silence..._

_'I think I should go.' - Said Freddie._  
><em>'You don't have to. Please Freddie stay with me.' - Said Carly.<em>  
><em>'What? Carly want to be with me? No, that's inposible.' - Freddie thought.<em>  
><em>'Did I say it actualy? Did I love him? No, that's can't be true. But from other perspective of time he has changed. Maybe I will try. ' - Carly thought.<em>

_For the next five minutes, none of them said anything. No body of them didn't know what to said. Everybody thought about his relationship with other one. Everything changed when Tom and Sam went inside..._

_'Hi Carly and Fredward. Why didn't you said us anything about milkshake?' - Asked Sam._  
><em>'Yyyy...because...yyy...I wanted to call you but my phone battery died.' - Carly said, trying to think of something.<em>  
><em>'You're not saying true because your status in Skype is online.' - Said next to Sam, Tom.<em>  
><em>'How did you now my skype?' - Asked Carly.<em>  
><em>'That's not my acount, but it's Sam's.' - Said Tom.<em>  
><em>'Now say what's going on.' - Said Sam.<em>  
><em>'Ok, I will say but in my apartament ok?' - Asked Carly.<em>  
><em>'Ok.' - Said at the same time Sam and Tom.<em>

_At Shay's apartament..._

_'Now say why didn't you call us.' - Said Sam._  
><em>'Ok. When I call Freddie to go to me I wan...' - Said Carly interrupted by Tom.<em>  
><em>'Wait. Why you actualy call him?' - Asked Tom.<em>  
><em>'Because Sam wanted to now did you li...' - Said Carly interrupted again but this time by Sam.<em>  
><em>'Okay, we know what you did, go on.' - Said Sam.<em>  
><em>'Maybe you now, but I didn't. Why you call him?' - Asked again Tom.<em>  
><em>'She has call him because I asked her to call him to know did you like me.' - Said Sam as soon as she could. 'You like me that way?' - Asked Tom.<em>  
><em>'Y...es? I feel that I love you.' - Said Sam.<em>  
><em>'Oh okay.' - Said Tom.<em>  
><em>'Do you love me?' - Asked Sam.<em>  
><em>'I think yes.' - Said Tom.<em>

_At that moment Sam and Tom kissed..._

_'That mean we together now yes?' - Asked Sam._  
><em>'Yes.' - Said Tom.<em>

_They kissed again..._

_'So if we know now why you call him why didn't you call us after that?' - Asked Sam._

_In that moment Carly have said everything what have happend in Groovie Smoothie but didn't saying about her feelings..._

_'I now understand.' - Said Freddie._  
><em>'Thanks. You didn't know how you help me.' - Said Carly.<em>  
><em>'No problem.' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'Hi all.' - Said Spencer opeaning the door.<em>  
><em>'Hi.' - They said almost all at the same time.<em>  
><em>'I've got good news for all. By 20 minutes pizza will arrive for dinner.' - Said Spencer.<em>  
><em>'Okay. Let's watch TV!' - Said happy Sam.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi People!**  
><strong>That's 6 Chapter. Please make revives.<strong>  
><strong>(Is anybody play Hearts of Iron 3?)<strong>  
><strong>Let's start!<strong>

* * *

><p>Seattle, USA 2008, 3rd of March<p>

In the Tom's bedroom...

'Wake up!' - Said James.  
>'I don't want to wake up!' - Said Tom.<br>'Why your MP3 player was in saloon?' - Asked James James look very funny with his pajama. He was looking like Gandalf.  
>'Hhhaha...' - laughed Tom.<br>'Why did you laughed?' - Asked James.  
>'You're looking like a Gandalf :), ha...hahh.a' - Answerd Tom.<br>'Anywhei grab this.' - Said James giving Tom his black MP3.  
>'Thanks.' - Said Tom.<br>'No problem. Bye.' - Said James.  
>'Bye' - Said Tom.<br>'What do I want to hear...hm... ya this.' - thought Tom.

David Podsiadlo Triangles and Squares

orginal (Trojkoty i kwadraty)

_I'm standing on a road, no one sees me here On my left, there lies a lonely stick I lift my head up, rows of clouds above me Horizon pulls the sun down by a string_

_I'm hanging above the ground a centimeter or two Jealousy, hatred, are like ants wandering in the grass I close my eyes and count to 13 Before the sunsets, I'll be missing you again_

_I'm standing on a road, no one sees me here From a leash I release every tormenting thought The stars form triangles and squares Today, I'll carry them to you in my pockets_

_Like steam I shift shapes Rising to the clouds Falling down like balls of hail Melting at your feet Like steam I shift shapes Rising to the clouds Nothing can stop me Tell me only, that you want - I'll be yours!_

10 minutes later...  
>'It's opean!' - Shouted from the kitchen James.<br>'Hi James! Is Tom here?' - Asked Sam.  
>'Yes. Go right, second doors.' - Said James.<br>'Thanks.' - Said Sam.  
>'Hi!'- Said Tom.<p>

Sam and Tom kiss...

'Hi. Do you want to eat breakfest in Carly's apartament?' - Said Sam.  
>'It does not matter. Choose it.' - Said Tom.<br>'Ok, so let's go to Carly.' - Said Sam.  
>'Bye James.' - They said togeather.<br>'Bye lovebirds!' - Said James.

Back to yesterday...

_Seattle, USA 2008, 2nd of March, 21:30_

_'I think that I should go home now. Thanks for good time. Bye' - Said Tom._  
><em>'I think that I should go to. Bye.' - Said Sam 'We are alone right?' - Asked Freddie.<em>  
><em>'Spencer is now in cinema, so he will back by one or two houers. But yes, we're alone.' - Said Carly.<em>  
><em>'You now that you didn't answerd all questions.' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'I now.' - Said Carly.<em>  
><em>'Now tell me the true. Why did you go only with me to the Groovie Smothie?' - Said Freddie 'Because I fe...' - said Carly interrupted by Freddie.<em>  
><em>'Wait.' - Said Freddie<em>

_By 2 minutes nobody sad anything. Carly was looking on Freddie, and Freddie for Carly._

_'Maybe she likes me. No, Freddie that's inposible that she likes you, but she didn't two years ago. You didn't change, she didn't change.' - Freddie thought._  
><em>'What's going on?' - Asked Carly.<em>  
><em>'Nothing. I just was thinking about a one thing. Continue.' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'I th...ink, I think, that I' - tried to speak as quietly as possible Carly.<em>  
><em>'Now think girl. Are you like him, just say this this 3 words.' - thought Carly 'Okay, I will say it. I...love...you.' - Said Carly still looking for Freddie.<em>

_Steel for five minutes without saying anything to each other just looking at each other..._

_'No, that must be dream. That can't be so easy.' - thought Freddie._  
><em>'Is this true?' - Asked Freddie.<em>  
><em>'Yes. Do you love me?' - Answerd and asked Carly.<em>  
><em>'Yes.' - Said Freddie.<em>

_Carly and Freddie kissed by 30 seconds..._  
><em>'So that mean's that we're togeather right?' - Asked Freddie.<em>  
><em>'Yes. I'm so happy.' - Said Carly.<em>  
><em>'Me too.' - Said Freddie.<em>

_30 minutes later..._

_'I think that I should go home now.' - Said Freddie._  
><em>'Ok, only one think for goodbye.' - Said Carly.<em>  
><em>'Yes?' - Said Freddie.<em>  
><em>'I love you.' - Carly said, grabbing him by the neck and kissing him for 10 seconds.<em>  
><em>'I love you too. Goodnight my princes.' - Said Freddie going to his apartament.<em>  
><em>'Goodnight.' - Said Carly.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!**  
><strong>I've wasn't in fanfiction a some time. I'm sorry for that. I now that many of you have been waiting, but only what I could do was this first Polish ICarly fanfic. I don't want to speak about why I didn't write anything. It's a private information. But now I'm ending speak about not much important things and let I say something more important. I will try that every week I will write one, or two chapters, but if I don't (For some not expected reson) plase, don't by angry for me.<strong>  
><strong>Okay, and of talking.<strong>  
><strong>Let's start!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kiev, 1 west Russian front,<br>Russian ocupation teritory,  
>russian siege,<br>2008, 12th of March 16:15

-'... by six days Russian army is siege Kiev... the Ukraine's govorment give's new information's about kiled capital civilian's... there's about 21 347 killed from the first day...'- Goes sound from damaged radio

5 days ago Sergeant Dmitri get order to join the 1 Communist army of Federal Socialist republic of Ukraine. He have got an order to get control of the three assault teams, with the number of 235 soldiers. When their comander came to Kiev, they start the attack their enemy. One day, they captured six houses, other 1 house, in the other big shopping galery. Lot's of soliders died in this war. Today, they get new order. Order that can end this hell...

-'Sergent Dmitri! I've got new orders from High Comande Moscow! ' - Said one of the youngest soliders from team 1.

-'That's good. What is it about? ' - Said Dmitri.

-'We have to kill, but better catch president of Ukraine... I don't know did we will have enought power. ' - Said the same solider.

-'Why did you thinking like this?' - Asked Dmitri.

-'By 30 minutes he will start the flight from Lviv to... Warsaw.' - Said Solider.

-'Warsaw? Are you kiding me? They want me to destroyed the plane, which will be in Polish site by one hour? That will made facking World War 3! I now that declaring war for all this countries is no sense, but I can't belive that, that, our govorment risk the total war, only because they think that one man in exile in Poland may appoint the west to the reaction!' - Said angry Dmitri.

-'I'm sorry sir, but otherwise they give us in prison for deserters. In best way they give us free by ten years.' - Said the comander of third team.

-'hhh...OK. Put all units in standby. We're going to go into the plane, next kill all guards, catch president, in thesame time other team will chech explosion materials. In the end we get to the our plane by special line, fly to airbase in Kiev, and when we will be far enought from plane, blow it in the air. ' - Said Dmitri.

-'That sounds like a plan Sir. ' - Said comander of first team.

-'I'm going with you're team. I give you five minutes to get planes and start flight to oure's object. ' - Said Dmitri.

-'Yes sir! ' - Said all.

* * *

><p><strong>I now that it's not very big chapter, but I will try give new in Saturday 18:00 (Of corse Polish time :) )<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I don't think that I should make this story still. I know this is nonsense. I need to know did I still make this story or not. So see you later... :)**


End file.
